It is an objective of the present invention to provide a novel game utilizing a game ball which exhibits an erratic bouncing behavior.
Most game balls are generally spherical in nature and have a substantially smooth surface which tends to yield an expectant bounce or rebounding of the game ball from a playing surface or surfaces, presupposing that said surface or surfaces are substantially smooth and flat. It is an objective of the present invention to provide an added dimension to the play of the game by providing a game ball which can exhibit rebounding from a surface in a manner which can be normal or erratic to thereby add a new and exciting dimension to the game, due to the fact that the actual rebounding nature of the ball cannot be determined beforehand.